Forgotten Girls
by TaurusGamer
Summary: two OCs that were there before Tony came. Rudolph/Oc Gregory/Oc more towards Gregory/Oc GOING UNDER CONSTRUCTION WHILE SEQUEL IS ON HIATUS. I HAVE A BETTER STORY ANYWAY THAT I AM UPDATING CURRENTLY.
1. Saturday Morning Cartoons

**OK so I had a very nice review given by ****my mermaidia cove. **** THANKS 4 UR REVIEW!**

**Oh and if u happen to be an obese American I am not bashing American or your weight ok. It was Dawn's personal opinion she's a bitch like me ^_^; I mean I'm not skinny I got a pouch but I'm not over weight either anyway yeah so PLZ don't get offended.**

**I also only own Dawn and Selene no1 else! :D**

The feeling of being watched never left me the whole night.

Around 8 I got out of bed and trudged downstairs to make breakfast.

After I finished I think Selene smelled the bacon because she sprinted down.

"Here I already ate mine so eat while I go upstairs and change." I said turning and walking upstairs.

I grabbed my black pants with the chains, black Tokio Hotel T, and my black ankle converse.

When I walked downstairs after I did my hair I saw Selene at the door yelling.

"Hey Selene who's there?" I asked walking up to her.

"Some prick who threw garlic at me and now threw a cross at my head calling me a vampire!" She said turning toward me

"What the hell? You're bleeding, go upstairs and put a band aid on." I said pushing her to go. I turned to the door and saw a very old guy.

"What do you want? And it better be a good reason I have 911 on speed dial…" I said having the phone in my hand.

"VAMPIRE!" he spat in my face. He put a glowing cross in my face.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE? And also I'm Christen so what the fuck is that gonna do?"

"Wait you're not a vampire?" he said eyeing me suspiciously.

"No. I'm calling the cops." I said dialing the number.

Next thing I know a huge vehicle is leaving my driveway.

"Or you could just leave…"I said putting down the phone.

"IS HE GONE?" I heard Selene yell from upstairs.

"Yeah I told him I'd call the cops and he ran off… baby." I said turning around to see her coming down the stairs.

"Ok good because he's a huge prick." Selene said going back to eating her breakfast.

I sat down beside her and listen to her tell me about this Rookery dude.

"Oh ok so we have to make sure he doesn't know we hang out with vampires sounds greeeaaatt." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah I know…" Selene said munching on bacon.

"Well I'm gonna be upstairs. Hey can you get the tazars out of the box of self defense please." I said going upstairs.

I got out my laptop and just messed with that all day.

When Selene came up with the tazars I told her to put them under our pillows incase that Rookery broke in.

Selene and I talked and watched TV pretty much when I wasn't on the computer.

Around 9 we finished watching some weird scary movie. It wasn't scary though we laughed at most of it.

We both went downstairs and had dinner. I put the leftovers in the microwave for my mom and dad.

We passed out around 11.

I woke up to that feeling of being watched again. This time it was different somehow.

I grabbed my tazar from under my pillow and woke up Selene.

"Wha…" she said waking up.

I looked over to the balcony and pointed.

It was wide open.

Selene grabbed her tazar and we were looking around our whole room.

She looked in the closet. I looked in the bathroom.

The only place we didn't look was under the bed and the ceiling.

Selene was trying to see the ceiling while I looked under the bed.

I saw a body under my bed looking at me with red eyes. I jumped a little and hit my head on the mettle thing that's under the bed.

"GREGORY SACKVILLE BAGG YOU ARE SO BEYOND DEAD!" I said crawling out from under the bed.

"Hey Rudolph." Selene said waving at the figure on the ceiling.

"Hello Selene."Rudolph said getting down.

"I'm already dead you moron." Gregory said coming out from under the bed.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Selene and I asked while I was rubbing the back of my head.

"Rookery was chasing us." Gregory said irritated.

"You mean that dude that shoved a glowing cross in my face this morning?" I asked standing up.

"He was here?" Rudolph and Gregory asked sort of shocked.

"Yeah he threw a cross at me! I swear I have a dent in my skull now." Selene said fuming.

"I'm so sorry Selene." Rudolph said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Selene blushed. It might have been dark but I could still see it.

"So why did he put the cross in your face? You don't look scary, pale but not scary." Gregory said referring to me.

"Maybe because I dressed in all black today…" I said with a sweat drop that would be clearly there if I was in an anime.

"Well is he still out there?" I asked changing the topic.

"We don't know." Rudolph said.

"Well I guess you guys can stay here tonight…" I said. "NOT in here though, in our basement."

"Awww! Why not Rudolph wouldn't hurt us." Selene said latching onto his arm.

"It's not him I'm worried about…" I said looking away.

"Anyway rats are down there so you could eat those now just go!" I said pushing them out our door.

"You like him don't you?" Selene asked me after I closed the door.

"No." I said putting my tazar back under the pillow and getting in bed.

"You do I can tell, I mean it's just written on your face." She said.

"Whatever, go to bed Selene." I said getting in the bed.

"Whatever…" she said and got in the bed.

The next morning I got up around 9.

I put on my Yoshi t-shirt and green skinny jeans.

I walked downstairs and started making breakfast.

Now my house is unnaturally dark.

Like the only windows are usually cover in thick clothes. I like it dark in the morning. I usually don't take them down till around 3 in the afternoon.

Well I guess Gregory noticed these when he was walking down last night because in the middle of me making the eggs he popped up right behind me which caused me to take the other pan (that was on the burner but I haven't put anything in it) and smack him in the face with the bottom of it.

I slowly took the pan off his face. "Sorry, I didn't expect you to be out."

"Yeah well you like this house dark enough for us to not burn…" he said. "I was trying to scare you but then you have good reflexes and hit me with that pan…" he said rubbing his face.

"Well sorry that I know self defense?" I said putting the sausage on the pan and emptying the eggs onto two plates.

"Do you always do this?" He asked leaning on the counter next to me.

"No, I usually take my morning walks and I always just have snacks with me. Every now and then I just like to stay home and cook." I said getting the bacon on the pan with the sausage.

"You mortals sure eat a lot…" He said nonchalantly.

"Yeah well I have a big appetite and can actually burn off the food I eat with my walking, unlike most fatass Americans." I said putting the bacon and sausage on two plates.

I put the plates on the counter and grabbed two forks and put them on the plates.

"I'm scared to even ask…" he said looking away with disgust on his face.

"Yeah." I said going and getting the cups and milk from the fridge.

I poured the milk in the glasses and set them next to the plates.

"So when does the other hyper active cretin wake?"Gregory asked.

"She isn't a cretin! Usually when I cook the bacon… maybe she's sleeping in." I said clearly insulted.

"So are you just going to eat and wait for her to come down?" he said as I sat down and started to eat.

"No, I'm going to eat, wash the dishes and watch some early morning cartoons since its Saturday." I said biting into my eggs.

"Cartoons?" he asked.

"Seriously? You've been alive for this long and don't know what a cartoon is?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah we don't get out much thanks to our father." He said.

"Well when I finish you will just have to watch them with me." I said finishing my food and getting up to wash the dishes.

After I finished washing them I took Gregory's hand and lead him to the couch.

"Ok just sit and watch." I said plopping down onto the couch and turned on the TV with the remote.

He looked suspiciously at me for a little bit and also at the remote control for the TV and finally sat down.

Tom and Jerry was on and the oh so violent show caught his attention.

"Children watch this stuff?" he asked bewildered at the violence and that the fact a young child probably younger than what his brother looked watched this.

"Yeah I grew up on this man. Don't worry no one ever attempted to do this to one another." I said trying to make him feel less awkward.

"Mortals just get Stranger and stranger…"

"You were one once too you know." I said my eyes glued to the TV.

"I don't remember much though…" he said looking down.

Did I offend him? Damn know I feel guilty. I don't know why I do though; he's insulted me in a lot of ways.

Damn it all.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you." I said looking in the other direction.

"No you didn't it just made me think." He said.

"Sounds dangerous." I said turning back to the TV hoping some comic relief kicked in with that.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a slight smile.

"Yes almost as dangerous as when you think." He said turning towards me.

"Yeah if I wanted to I could take over the world man think about that." I said looking at him.

"Okay that's dangerous to think about, the world wouldn't be able to handle that." He said actually thinking about the ciaos I would surely ensue.

"Yup deep shit, deep shit." I went back to watching TV.

I heard Selene get up a few minutes later; she was trudging down the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"What is he doing out?" she said seeing Gregory on the couch.

"Apparently I keep it dark enough so that they don't burn." I said with a sweat drop that could be clearly seen on my face.

"Well were Rudolph?" she asked looking around.

"Still in the basement he's a baby." Gregory said smirking.

"How rude!" she said turning and grabbing her plate and cup going down into the basement.

"What the hell?" I asked watching her go.

I heard the Pokémon them song and forgot about Selene to watch my favorite childhood anime.

"Ohhhh Pokémon!" I said turning to watch it.

"You have a small attention span." Gregory said giving this WTF look.

"Shhhhh! I love this show!" I said gluing my eyes to the TV.

"Again short attention span…" he said looking away.

**Ok I will write more soom but till than bye bye! ;)**


	2. Damn Hangovers and Beats

**This is the fastest I think I have ever updated a story this fast. Lol I don't own a thing but Selene and Dawn :D**

While I was watching my Pokémon I heard the basement door open.

I turned around and saw Selene covered in her breakfast and Rudolph behind her trying to clean her off.

Gregory turned around to and we both burst out laughing.

"What happened down there?" I said still laughing.

"Rudolph popped down from the ceiling and scared me while I was still on the stairs and my plate hit my face." Selene said walking to the bathroom.

"I'm really sorry!" Rudolph hollered at her.

"Wow Rudolph you know how to make a great impression on girls." Gregory said still laughing.

"Oh like you could do any better?" I asked turning back around.

"Yeah I could actually." He said turning to me.

"Yeah sure you, you couldn't make a freaking goth girl fall for you!" I said laughing.

I heard Rudolph laugh slightly.

"Oh yeah I bet I could make even YOU fall for me." He said smugly.

"You wanna make this into a bet? I'll win." I said confidently.

"Ok by the time I become human and you don't fall for me I owe you 20 dollars, if you DO fall for me by then I'll owe you 20 dollars." He said getting in my face.

"Easiest 20 bucks I've ever made." I said.

"Shake on it?" he said out stretching his hand.

"Shake." I said grabbing his hand.

"What happens if you fall for me and I don't fall for you?" I asked.

"As if!" he said smugly. "Just answer the question." I said getting irritated.

"Fine than I'll owe you 40 dollars." He said.

"HELL YEAH! MOMMA'S GONNA GET RICH!" I said jumping up.

"Sure…" he said.

"Hey Dawn, where's the towels?" Selene yelled down at me.

"Here I'll go get you one!" I yelled up.

I went to go get Selene a towel.

No way was I going to fall for Gregory Sackville-Bagg.

"Here you go Selene." I said holding the towel through a crack in the door.

"Thanks!" she said and shut it.

When it finally got dark enough for them to leave my parents came home about an hour after.

"Dawn we have to go to one of those family dinner parties so get ready." My mother said.

"Selene go to the graveyard and after the party I'll meet you guys there ok." I whispered to her.

"Okay!" she said.

I went up to my room and changed into a dark blue dress that hit every curve on my body. I put on an onyx necklace and black heels. My hair was curled into little ringlets around my shoulders.

"Are you ready Dawn?" my mother asked when I came out of my room after doing my makeup.

"Yeah." I said.

At the dinner party I had to seat with all the other kids my age.

Edward McAshton, and some other bitches I don't know their names.

"So would you like wine Dawn?" Edward asked me. "Yes very much." I said.

Well after around 10 glasses of wine I finally wasn't able to hear their conversation.

Yes I was drunk.

After the party I was still tipsy and my parents had to go back to work for the night so I went to graveyard.

Don't ask me how I managed I don't know either.

When I finally could get to the family and Selene, I just leaned on her.

"Dawn are you ok?" Selene asked.

"Never *hiccup* better!" I said leaning on her more.

"You reek of wine!" she said plugging her noise.

"Is she ok?" Rudolph asked.

"No she fucking drunk as hell!" Selene said.

After that I passed out.

**Selene Pov**

Shit she passed out.

"I could carry her back." Rudolph said.

"I don't think you could carry dead weight Rudolph." I said poking Dawn.

"I AM dead weight." He said trying to make a joke.

"I'll do it." Gregory said coming up and picking her up.

I swear both of them are so stubborn. I can tell they both like each other. I hope I'm never like that when I'm older BLAH!

"Ok…" I said.

Rudolph grabbed my hand and we flew off.

When we landed Rudolph said he couldn't stay and took right back off.

"Where do I put her?" Gregory asked.

"On the bed I suppose." I said looking through the closet for some PJs.

When he put her down she rolled over bringing him down too and clung to his arm.

"Selene… help… me…" he said trying to pry her off.

"Not my problem!" I said going into the bathroom to change.

Guess I'll sleep on the couch tonight.

**Dawn's Pov**

I woke up the next morning and saw Gregory in my bed.

"WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT?" I yelled kicking him off the bed.

"Ow! What the fuck you bitch?" he screamed at me.

I heard Selene come in.

"What was HE doing in my bed?" I yelled pointing at Gregory.

"Owwwwwww hangover…" I said holding my head.

"Last night he brought you here and you wouldn't let go of his arm and he ended up stuck in the bed." Selene said giggling evilly.

"Nothing sexual happened right?" I asked terrified.

"No…." she said looking away.

"SELENE!" I screamed.

"Ok I'm just playing, no nothing happened what so ever ok?" she said.

"My head is killing me…" I said holding it.

"So what do we do with Mr. Doom and Gloom?" she asked pointing at Gregory.

"I don't know but he's not staying in here. Now both of you go away so I can change and go to sleep!" I screamed pushing them out the door.

I woke up around 8 at night.

I walked over to my computer and got on that till 11.

Selene and I went to be at midnight.

I pray to god this day is NEVER speak of again…

**I know its short ok I know I know I know gomenasai! Im really sorry but this chapter sortta just had to end here…**


	3. Charlie and Tokio Hotel Posters

**OK a new Chapter you know the drill I don't own shit! I only own Dawn and Selene!**

A few weeks later I started to do my morning walks again but I completely ignored to hole. I found out where it was and avoided it at all costs.

Selene hasn't been walking with me anymore either. She just stays home and waits.

I was walking like my usual routine on any other day.

Humming to Your Love Is My Drug.

I walked around the hole.

Something grabbed my foot.

I fell to the ground and was being pulled.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed sitting up and pulling back my foot.

"LET GO!" I screamed trying to pry the cold hand off my foot.

More than likely it was Gregory trying to scare me but I mean this was like going a bit far.

"I SAID LET GO!" I said finally getting the hand off.

I scooted to the other side of the graveyard catching my breathe from trying to get my foot lose.

I was rubbing my ankle looking intently at the hole.

I just sat there and stared.

"Gregory?" I asked not sure if it was actually him.

I walked slowly to the hole enough so I could look but so my foot wouldn't be grabbed again.

"Gregory… this isn't funny answer me!" I said leaning over to see more.

I knew it was wrong to leave but I could come later and check it out with Selene at night.

I had to go.

"FINE, IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME I'M LEAVING!" I yelled walking as far away from the hole as possible.

When I got home Selene was on the coach watching TV.

"Selene get ready when it gets dark we are going to the grave yard. Bring a flash light too."

"Uh ok?" she said getting up and going upstairs.

Later around 8 we went to the graveyard. We had our flashlights pointing around every which direction.

I was going to find out what grabbed my foot.

Selene went to look over one half of the graveyard while I looked over the other.

I was walking around for a good 30 minutes.

I heard someone come up behind me.

I turned around and smacked whatever was behind me with my flashlight.

"Ow…" Gregory said rubbing his head.

"Sorry, don't sneak up on me!" I said crossing my arms.

"Well what the hell are you doing out here?" he said looking at my flashlight.

"Something grabbed me earlier and tried to drag me into a hole…" I said looking down.

"Wait do you mean Charlie?" he said.

"Who's Charlie?" I asked looking up confusion all over my face.

"He's a relative on my mother's side, my cousin I guess. He's more of an ass though." He said

"Is that why I was pulled?" I asked getting pissed.

"Probably." He said twitching slightly.

"RUDOLPH!" I heard Selene yell from the other side of the graveyard.

"Should we see what the hell happened?" I asked.

"Do we have to?" Gregory said smirking.

"Now we do." I said grabbing his hand and dragging him.

"Selene!" I said seeing her hanging from a tree with Rudolph holding onto her arms.

"What's going on here?" Gregory asked eyeing his brother in the tree suspiciously.

"Selene was up her and I scared her." Rudolph said pulling her up.

He was holding her in his arms and both where blushing.

I coughed. Loudly.

"Oh yeah." Selene said climbing down.

"Charlie was he here?" Gregory asked Rudolph who jumped down.

"No I think he's still with mother and father." Rudolph said.

"Ok, come on Dawn you can see the prick that probably tried to eat you." He said not at all enthusiastic.

As Gregory pulled me through I was thinking about how this Charlie would like.

Too bad I wasn't paying attention. When going in the hole I tripped. I landed on Gregory.

I rubbed my head as I sat there.

"Get. Your. Fat. Ass. Off. My. Back." Gregory growled.

"Shit sorry." I said stumbling to get up. "Wait my butt's fat? Wait why the fuck where you looking there!" I said covering my butt with my hands.

"Damn vampire perv!" I said crossing my arms.

"I am no pervert." He said getting up.

"Sure just like how you don't suck blood?" I said.

"Don't go there." He said dragging me again.

"I can walk you know!" I said.

"Not fast enough." He said.

"Well sorry I don't have vampire speed." I said.

We stopped and I saw Freda and Fredrick talking. Anna came up to me and said hi and skipped off.

I saw a boy who couldn't be more than 15 walk over to us.

He had reddish black hair and Victorian clothes.

"Dawn this is Charlie the one who grabbed your foot." Gregory said glaring at Charlie slightly.

"If I had known my family was friends with a beautiful young woman such as you I wouldn't have done that." Charlie said kissing my hand.

"Um yeah," I said pulling my hand back. "Please do not kiss my hand. I have enough issues dealing with dark and dreadful over here and I don't need any more 'charming guys'." I said trying but probably not succeeding to be polite.

"Like I said when we meet Dawn. LEARN MANNERS!" Gregory said yelling in my ear.

"And like I said, WHEN YOU LEARN SOME RESPECT!" I said yelling back into his ear.

"Over my dead body." Gregory said.

"You're already there I assure you." I said commenting on his bad pun.

"Not until you see a stake through me." Gregory growled at me.

"Trust me I can and will arrange that." I said glaring at him.

"Just try." Gregory said darkly.

Charlie coughed. "Um I don't mean to interrupt but should a couple be fighting?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"If you think I'm going out with him," I said pointing at Gregory. "You are the most insane person I have ever in my entire life met!"

"I agree if you think I would fall for such a complete an utterly ugly mortal such as her!" Gregory said.

"Ok you don't need to push it with ugly!" I said crossing my arms.

"Gregory you have no reason to lie to a young and very pretty woman!" Charlie said.

"I assure you if I was crossing the line I would have said worse. I would have called her a man or something along those lines." Gregory said.

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. How can these two are related!

"Well sorry I am so ugly that you can't even have the nerve to top it off with calling me a man. I assure you, you better keep your eyes open when you sleep or you WILL find a stake through whatever you have that you call a heart!" I said turning to go home.

"Well Gregory you sure have a way with women." I heard Charlie say before I got out.

"SELENE!" I yelled.

"What?" she said coming up to me holding hands with Rudolph.

"I'm going home." I said not wanting to ruin this cute little moment. I need to get out of here I'm in a grave yard thinking a vampire and a little girl holding hands is cute?

"Well don't go without me! Bye Rudolph!" Selene said catching up to me.

When Selene and I got home it was around 11.

"So why did you want to get out of there so fast? Usually you and Gregory can go until around midnight." Selene said.

"One that sounded so wrong and two he crossed the line to soon. I'm not ugly, or fat." I said walking over into the kitchen.

I made some hot cocoa for me and Selene. We were gonna watch movies.

"So first he calls ur butt fat and then ugly?" Selene asked as we watched some weird ass chick flick I don't even remember the name I'll have to look at the cover later.

"Yeah pretty much, no matter where or when a guy is born they are douches 24/7 they only have to deal with us that one week every month." I said drinking my hot cocoa.

"Well when a girl hits that age at least." Selene said.

"Yeah trust me enjoy not having one while it lasts." I said.

"Well I won't be a real woman till I have one!" she said pouting.

"Listen to me. You're not a woman till your 25 and hopefully married and lost your… watch." I said catching myself.

"My watch?" she asked.

"Yeah your really really precious watch that your mother would kill you if you lost it in high school." I said shifting my eyes back to the TV.

"Ok sure." She said. "Have you lost your watch?" she said raising her eyebrow.

I spit out my cocoa. "That has yet to happen!" I said going to go get a napkin.

"I so know she meant virginity." Selene said.

"I HEARD THAT!" I hollered.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" she yelled back.

I came back and sat back down.

Selene and I fell asleep on the couch.

I heard a crash around 1 AM.

I got up making sure not to wake Selene and grabbed a golf club.

I heard it in the basement and slowly went to the door.

I waited for the door to open.

Someone opened the door and I swung my golf club.

I looked at who I sent flying down the stairs.

"A frying pan and now a golf club. DO YOU JUST LIKE TO HIT MY FACE!" I heard Gregory yell from the basement.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you would stop coming up behind me and or into my house for that matter!" I whispered in a yell.

"Last time I ever try to apologize to you!" Gregory said coming up the stairs.

"Aw are you trying to be nice?" I said.

"Yes I am." He said.

"Go try someone who cares." I said slamming the door knocking him down again. Just to be safe I'm locking it. Wait he's a vampire what the hell is that gonna do? Oh yeah remind him my parents are still alive and know I will blame a guy that they will track down no matter what.

I went back into the living room and landed on the couch. I passed out then and there.

When Selene woke up she screamed. Which woke me up. Which caused me to scream.

Why you might ask? Gregory got out, didn't break anything, but decided to tear our Tokio Hotel poster.

Where is my cross?

Gregory was dead tonight.

No one destroys Bill Kaulitz face.

NO ONE!

I ordered a new poster online as soon as I got to my computer.

"Selene do you want a full sized or medium?" I asked. "Full." She said eating a chocolate bar.

"Ok and do you want framed or not?" "Framed I want to hear his dead ass when he tries to wreck this one." She said with an evil smirk.

She might be an 8 year old kid but damn she could be scarier than me.

That is saying something. You see the Tom Kaulitz was more damaged than Bill on the poster.

She's madly in love with Tom. Therefore, Gregory was well I would say dead but he's already there so let's go with 10 ft under and I don't mean dirt I mean cement.

As I watched Selene plot out her evil deeds I ordered our poster.

I started to think about that Charlie. He reminded me of Edward. Damn it, I need wine now.

Wait scratch that last time that happened I woke up with Gregory in my bed.

I shivered at how wrong that sounded. Maybe I should go see a doctor to make sure I haven't lost my watch.

Oh god no more late night TV. Except for the Nanny.

**Ok I'm done u got a new chapter we all good. **

**PLZ R&R**


	4. Charlie and Gregory WHY ME

**Ok so my other computer is well being a bitch so I'm on another sorry if it takes a while and shit. But here is chapter 5! And I have been watching the little vampire like hour after hour so I can't wait to finish this story and I know I'm being a bitch and neglecting my others but SORRY!**

_**The fallowing mentioned in the last chapter about the incident concerning the Tokio Hotel poster and Selene and Gregory is so brutal we cannot mention it so please enjoy the rest of this chapter**_.

Ok so after a few weeks Selene and I got to know this Charlie more.

He was the second most self indulged person I have ever met in my life. The first being Edward.

The thing about Charlie though is he had this split personality. I'm not sure if anyone noticed though.

One minute he would be this self absorbed gentlemen prick and about an hour later he would be this punk ass kid you want to kill that lives across the street from you and knows you like you've been friends when you're really not.

The sad thing is while he was being a punk ass he was sort of attractive. I mean yeah he had really and I mean really good looks but I care about people attitude and such.

Again he is really attractive. Not like I will let him know that though.

I was sitting with Selene watching a movie when we heard a crash upstairs.

We started to sprint up to our room where the thud came from.

I swung open the door and saw Charlie and Gregory lying in our floor.

"Oh my god! Are you guys ok?" I asked leaning down.

Selene just watched from the door.

"Rockery…" was all that came from Gregory's mouth before he fell unconscious on my floor.

"Selene help me get them in the spar room!" I said pulling Gregory onto my back. He was actually a lot lighter than he looked.

Selene was dragging Charlie on the ground because she couldn't pick him up.

The spar room was our darkest room in the house because it had no windows.

I put Gregory on one side and helped Selene put Charlie on the other.

"They need blood." I said after staring for a few minutes.

"Where are we going to get blood?" Selene asked.

"We could always go to the hospital and say we are doing a summer project about the differences of blood types?" I suggested.

"Anything that doesn't involve a lot of walking I mean the hospital is across town." Selene said.

"The barns closer if you want to use that." I said.

"I'll go get the wagon." Selene said walking down.

We eventually got Charlie and Gregory to the barn.

"Wake up!" I said shaking Gregory slightly. I was not going to wake up Charlie and literally have him bite my head off. He's bipolar!

"Gregory wake up damn it!" I said slapping him across the face. His eyes shot open and grabbed my hand.

"What was that for?" he asked me glaring.

"You wouldn't wake up and look." I said pointing to the cows.

"Charlie get up." Gregory said kicking him.

"No five more minutes mum." Charlie said rolling over.

I saw Gregory roll his eyes. Gregory flipped the wagon. Charlie woke up and glared at Gregory.

"Fucktard." Charlie mumbled.

Gregory just walked over to one of the cows and Charlie fallowed.

I turned around not wanting to see what was going to happen to the poor cows.

After they were done they decided to fly us home.

"No way I don't trust either of them!" Selene said crossing her arms.

"Selene I want to go home and do normal shit so please let one of them fly you." I said slightly twitching.

"She's such a stubborn little piece of…" Charlie started.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence or you won't have a tongue to speak anything with." I said glaring at him I was in no mood to put up with bullshit.

"What was that?" Charlie said getting in my face.

"So sorry I forgot to tell you I'm allergic to bullshit!" I said stomping on his foot.

"Selene why don't we just walk." I said starting to drag her away.

"I'll walk with you guys so Rockery doesn't come and harass you two." Gregory said walking beside me.

"So I'll just fly home alone Gregory?" Charlie said in this tone that implied if he came back without Gregory, than Gregory was going to be in trouble.

"I'm sorry my give a damns busted Charlie!" Gregory said back as we continued walking.

When we got back home Charlie was in our living room feet propped up on our coffee table.

I stood there twitching. "I got bored." He said with a smirk plastered on his face.

I don't know which Charlie I hate more! The polite gentlemen that makes me sick or the bastard on my couch!

"Off my couch now!" I said.

"Why it's so comfy?" He said looking so comfortable on MY couch.

"OFF!" I said on last time grabbing my golf club.

"Ok ok! No need to get violent. Unless you mean in the bedroom." He said winking.

I dropped the golf club and ran to bathroom.

I puked for 10 minutes straight.

**Selene pov ;) bet you weren't expecting her pov again were you?**

As I watched Dawn run upstairs to puke I noticed Gregory grinding his teeth and clenching his fists.

"What the fuck was that?" he said towards Charlie.

"What I can't have a little fun with the mortals you and Rudolph so enjoy? What are they your pets, or perhaps next meal?" Charlie said standing up with his hands in his pockets.

I was very offended but didn't say anything because Gregory started to run his fat mouth! Where the fuck is Dawn when shit like this happens?

"Don't call her, them _pets_! It's more of a friendship than anything Charlie. Now get out before I throw you out!" Gregory said.

Damn I mean I know you got a thing for Dawn but come on YOU ARE IN DENIAL MAN! Well so is she but I can get her to come around!

You my friend are hopeless!

"Well why are you so protective of her? Do you possible like her Gregory?" Charlie said with a fake compassion.

"Out!" Gregory said clenching his fists.

"Don't wanna push that temper do you Gregory?" Charlie said patting Gregory's face. "I'll leave. For now." He said walking out the door.

**Dawn Pov**

When I got back down I noticed Charlie was gone and Gregory was on the couch with this pissed look and Selene watching TV.

I sat down between the two.

"So where did that bastard go?" I asked looking around for Charlie.

"Gone." Selene said flicking through the channels.

I turned to Gregory and saw him grind his teeth. Whatever crawled up his pants I do NOT wanna know!

"So um I'm just gonna go to bed…" I said inching towards the stairs to escape from the awkward silence. "Night!" I said sprinting up the stairs.

Once I changed into my fuzzy purple pants and black tank top I got into my bed.

I crawled into my bed and pulled the covers up. I was about to fall asleep until I heard the door open.

I dismissed it as Selene coming into bed so I just ignored it.

I felt someone shake me.

"What?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

It was Gregory sitting on the edge of my bed having this serious expression on his face.

"I just wanted to warn you about Charlie. He's not a normal vampire, you probably have noticed this but he isn't that gentleman that you first saw. He is the worst kind of bastard out there. I do not want you around him." Gregory said.

"Ok. Wait why do you care?" I asked very confused.

"I just do ok." He got up and walked out onto the balcony and left.

Whatever the fuck that was about I do not want to know.

I didn't sleep well that night. I woke up 4 times. 3 of those times crying. I don't know why though.

I finally just got up around 7. I heard a loud thud from my basement.

I went down with a flash light to check it out.

I saw Freda, Fredrick, Rudolph, Anna, Gregory, and Charlie all down there.

"What the…" I started.

"Oh hello dear!" Freda said.

"What's going on here?" I asked confused.

"Rockery found us so we made him think we moved and he won't find us here." Gregory said.

"Ok well upstairs is dark enough so you can't burn so come up if you want." I said walking up stairs.

I walked up and into the kitchen to make me a snack.

I grabbed a chocolate bar and sat in my living room.

I turned on the TV and watched SpongeBob.

This was going to be a long week.

"Dawn." I heard Selene say coming downstairs.

"Yeah I asked turning around. Selene was crying.

I patted the seat next to me. She sat down.

"My parents were on a cruise and they say they can't find the ship that their lost at sea." She said holding onto me and crying.

"Why is Selene crying?" I heard Rudolph's voice come up.

"Rudolph?" Selene said getting up and holding onto him.

It took us about 4 hours to get Selene to calm down.

I gave another chocolate bar to Selene.

Did I mention it was going to be a LONG ass week!

**R&R I gtg BYE!**


	5. Pans to the Face and ChuckyMovies Equal?

**Ok I haven't updated this is over a month and I'm sorry o had all this Freshman focus bull I had to do for school T^T damn school. New chapter YAY!**

After we settled things with Selene and her parent's things went back to a normalish status.

"Gregory don't tell her that!" I screamed smacking him upside the head with my newspaper.

"Well they were in the Bermuda Triangle I'm just saying Dawn!" Gregory yelled back in my face snatching the newspaper.

"Gregory don't yell at Dawn like that she is a lady!" Charlie yelled smacking Gregory upside the head like I did.

"WE DON'T NEED YOUR IMPUT CHARLIE!" Me and Gregory yelled at the same time.

"And Dawn is no lady! She's a she demon!" Gregory yelled.

"Excuse you!" I screamed smacking him with my Harry Potter book.

"OW!" he screeched.

"Gregory you have no clue on how to treat a girl." Charlie said crossing his arms.

"Oh." I laughed. "Like YOU do?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes I do." Charlie said getting in my face.

"I'm pretty sure you don't or you would be long gone by now!" I yelled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He screamed.

"It means get the hell OUT of my house dipshit!" I screamed smacking Charlie with my book.

"Dude!" he said rubbing his head.

"They are at it again…" Selene said watching us bicker.

"How long do you think the lovers' quarrel will last?" Rudolph asked her.

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" Gregory Charlie and I screamed launching ourselves at the younger vampire.

"He had that coming." Selene said crossing her arms across her chest smiling goofily watching us chase the younger vampire.

**Selene POV**

"Selene why do you think Dawn and Gregory are in such denial?" Anna said sitting next to me.

"I honestly don't know I think it may be a teenager thing?" I said unsure. But honestly this had to stop soon her and Gregory and Charlie have been going at it for days!

"I have a splendid idea!" Anna said turning to me.

"What is it?" I asked interest pecking its way out of me.

"We set them up on a date!" Anna said clapping.

I froze. No fudging way is that happening. I do NOT have a death wish.

"Anna you are on your own with that." I said getting up to take a nap upstairs.

**Dawn POV**

"RUDOLPH GET YOUR SCRAWNY VAMP ASS BACK HERE!" I screamed chasing him with Gregory right behind me and Charlie behind him.

After we chased him for a while I had to sit down I still had to breathe you know.

"Little Dawn has to catch her breath?" Charlie asked mockingly poking my face. I twitched.

"I'll throw that frying pan in your face like I did Gregory if you poke me again got that?" I said glaring at him.

He jumped over the couch and sat next to me and put his arm around me. "Aw come on don't give me that look." He said nuzzling his head into my hair.

"Get off of me now." I said flatly not amused.

"You are no fun Dawn." He said not moving.

"Off of her lover boy." Gregory said picking him up and moving him and taking the seat next to me where Charlie was.

"You're not going to start nuzzling my hair now are you?" I asked.

"Hell no! Your hair isn't soft at all it's a rat's nest." He said crossing his arms smirking at me.

"Excuse me at least I condition my hair and last time I checked you don't shower and you're hair looks like a skunk and a chicken had a love child and that's its ass on your head." I said shoving his arm.

"What was that!" he said putting me into a head lock to give me a nuggie.

"Hey!" I said trying to break free.

"There now your hair looks worse than mine." He said proudly smirking.

"Ahem lovers please come back to planet earth!" Charlie said sitting next to Gregory.

"WE AREN'T LOVERS!" we screamed.

I tried to attack him but ended up getting stuck sitting in Gregory's lap.

Charlie laughed and went to the basement.

"Uh sorry." I said going back to sitting where I was.

An awkward silence came over us.

Anna disappeared with Rudolph into the basement forever ago and my parents were out for the whole night and I think their parents went out to hunt.

I got up to put in a movie.

"What did you put in?" Gregory asked not looking at all in my direction.

"Uh, The Bride of Chucky." I said fidgeting in my seat.

It was an uncomfortable silence throughout most of the movie till the end were me and Gregory just burst out laughing at something that we both thought was apparently funny.

After the movie we just sat there watching TV for the rest of the night.

I think Gregory took me upstairs because I feel asleep on the couch.

I blushed at the thought of him carrying me up into my bed.

I looked around to see Selene still asleep.

WAIT! Why the hell am I blushing EW this is Gregory for Christ's sake!

I went into my closet to change into a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and a simple white tank top.

I went downstairs and made some breakfast.

"What are you doing?" I heard Charlie's voice. I groaned mentally why me?

"Cooking you know I eat food." I said putting it onto a plate.

"Oh yeah humans eat food that's right." He said walking around to where I was.

"So why can't I have you for breakfast?" He whispered in my ear holding a strand of my hair.

I twitched. I smacked Charlie with the bottom of the empty pan I was using.

"Get your scrawny ass back down there before I cook you next ass face!" I said.

I never saw someone move so fast in my life. Ever!

**Ok I don't own all the little vampire shit blah blah blah I own Charlie Dawn and Selene. Ok now that that's over heres a short chapter for you guys! R&R plz**


	6. Charlie GoneReuniting Boy Named Tony?

**Srry this is so late guys ^^;**

**I own only Dawn and Selene.**

"What do you think you are doing?" I heard Gregory yell out.

I ran down into my basement.

What I saw though wasn't what I expected.

All I can remember was Rookery going after the Sackville-Bagg's and Charlie kicking me in the back and smirking down at me before he hit me again in my neck.

I blacked out after that.

I heard a scream echo inside my head and I woke up.

My basement was trashed, no sign of anyone and Selene crying on top of me.

My throat felt dry and I felt weak.

"What happened?" I asked her in a coarse voice.

"Dawn?" Selene said hugging me tightly when I sat up. "It's terrible I heard noises and when I came down you were lying there still and… and Rookery and everyone…" Selene said in between sobs.

"What happened to them?" I asked her hugging her tightly.

"Charlie let out the location; he had to have because he was looking at you with this evil face." She kept sobbing.

"Where did they go?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She said finally.

I helped Selene up and we went upstairs.

I collapsed on the couch. This is my entire fault if I never fell into that stupid hole they would be perfectly fine and my basement wouldn't be trashed.

To be perfectly honest I could care less about the basement, at the time I just had to find something else to preoccupy my mind other than Gregory.

**2 years later…**

We never saw the Sackville-Bagg's after that night.

Selene and I had gotten back to normal routines.

Too bad we only did stuff half heartedly.

We never took morning walks in the morning though.

That was one thing we never did anymore.

"Dawn, Selene we need you for a second!" My mother yelled up at us.

"We're coming!" We hollered down.

Selene and I hurried down the stairs.

"We need you two to babysit the Thompson kid." My father said fixing his tie.

"Why?" I asked

"We and his parents are going to McAshton's tonight and they needed a baby sitter and since he's American they thought you two would be perfect." My mother said helping my father.

"Ok. Just let us change." I said dragging Selene before she could protest.

I put on my Beetlejuice shirt and black skinny jeans with my Beetlejuice converse.

Yeah I design them!

My parents dropped us off at Tony's house and left with his parents.

Tony was actually a really sweet kid. He was obsessed with vampires though.

Selene and he fell asleep in his room.

I sat in there waiting for our parents to come back. I almost fell asleep when someone came in through Tony's balcony window.

I knew that face all too familiar.

"Rudolph?" I asked bewildered.

"Dawn?" He asked with a shocked face.

I shock Selene. She woke up and saw Rudolph.

"Rudolph!" Selene squeaked and glomped him.

Tony woke up and saw Rudolph.

"Are you gonna take me flying again!" Tony asked.

Tony and Rudolph talked for a bit.

Rudolph grabbed Tony's hand but Selene grabbed his other hand.

"Selene what are you doing?" Rudolph asked.

"I'm coming." She said sternly.

"Well I better go to since I'm the baby sitter." I said holding Selene's hand.

"Ok hold on." Rudolph said taking off.

When we got to the cemetery Rudolph started talking to Tony about some amulet. Selene was next to Rudolph and I just listened and watched.

Where was everyone else?

We heard bats screeching and Rudolph told us to hide.

We saw the family hug their son and Anna pop up.

Where was Gregory?

I thought behind the rock.

"Gregory?" I heard Freda say.

I turned around slowly and Gregory hissed.

Tony ran and so did Selene I backed up a little.

He kept coming closer.

"Dude you still need a tick tack after all this time." I said.

Gregory stopped and stared at me and the rest of the family stared at me or Selene.

"Dawn?" Gregory asked.

"Yes mister dark and dreadful. At least I didn't have to hit you with something." I said.

"You still need to learn some manners!" Gregory yelled at me.

"And you still need some respect!" I yelled back.

Fredrick said something to Tony to make him run so me and Selene had to go after him.

"Father!" I heard Rudolph say in an irritated tone.

As we chased Tony we saw Rookery.

I froze up.

No, not again.

I ran back forgetting about Tony.

Fredrick was trying to protect his family.

Rookery was throwing stakes at him. Then they stopped.

I turned around and saw Tony with an unplugged power cord. I laughed slightly.

Rookery turned on us and got out a glowing cross.

"Not this again!" I mumbled."Dude I am a Christian that won't work I'm not a vampire!" I said kicking it out of his hands.

Tony, Selene, and I both fell into the hole.

After we had a discussion with Fredrick we sort of sat in an awkward silence.

"Well we better be getting home." I said.

Rudolph took off with Selene and Tony right as I said that.

"Old times?" Gregory said smirking holding out his hand.

"Just don't drop me Spike." I said with a smirk on face gripping his hand.

He held me bridal style and took off.

"What happened that night?" I said.

"When you fell down I pretty much attacked Charlie and Rookery fled. After that we had to find somewhere else to go." He said grimly.

It was silent the rest of the way.

When we got back we were there before the others.

"So um it was actually nice to see you again." I said awkwardly.

"You too Dawn." He said brushing my hair out of my face. "You grew it out." He stated.

"Yeah I thought it'd look nice long." I said feeling my face heat up slightly. "It does." He said and left.

"Stupid vampire." I said.

After we got paid and went home I couldn't stop replaying that scene in my head.

Stupid vampire.

**Ok hope you liked it I know it wasn't that funny though .**


	7. The Call To End All But Love and Hitting

**I know I just did a chapter buuuuuuuuuuuuut I'm really hyper and want to write more ^-^**

I sat up in my bed groggy from the lack of sleep I got.

I went down to get some coffee. Selene was still asleep.

I drank my coffee while watching some morning cartoons. Damn we had school.

I went to go get dressed. I put on my gothic looking tank top with my hot pink tutu and knee high pink and black converse. I put on my stud chocker and curled my long hair.

_"Yeah I thought it'd look nice long." "It does." _

I shook my head. Stupid vampire.

I woke Selene up and she got dressed and we left.

School isn't the best subject to talk about. Everyone calls me a freak and throws shit at me. Hence Edward McAshton.

God I wish I could kill that boy.

That night I changed into my dark wash jeans and Black Veils Brides baby T.

I slipped on my converse and walked out the door.

I don't know why I didn't tell Selene or anyone where I was going, I mean I didn't know either but my subconscious did.

I ran into Tony in that grave yard that night. We walked together into the dark cascade of the vampire's home.

I heard screams all of a sudden and my legs being longer than Tony's lead me to get their faster. Worry over came me. I wasn't going to let them get hurt again.

The Sackville-Bagg's were my second family no way in hell was I going to let them get hurt again. Even if it meant me getting hurt, which in this case happened. I wasn't some weak 13 year old girl.

I ran full blast at that caged light without thinking. I punched it so hard I broke the cage and broke the light. My hand hurt really badly.

I walked over to where Tony and the Sackville-Bagg's where. I held my hand tightly trying to numb the pain.

"Foolish… mortal…" Fredrick said in between gasps. I just stared at him and smiled widely after a few seconds.

"My dear you saved us, thank you." Freda said.

"Oh my, thank you dear sister!" Anna said hugging me tightly.

"Sister?" I asked her.

"Yes you were so brave!" Anna said twirling.

Rudolph was helping his mother with his father. I turned to find Gregory glaring at me intently.

"Let. Me. See. Your. Hand." Gregory said. I slowly held out my hand.

I gasped slightly. It was burnt badly and bleeding.

Gregory tore some fabric from the sheets hanging up and wrapped my hand in it. It stung but I bearded with it.

"Stupid foolish mortal! What made you possibly think you could have broken that light!" Gregory yelled at me.

"Hey I just saved your butt! I didn't think either I just knew I had to break it!" I yelled back.

"With your HAND?" Gregory yelled in my face.

"Yes what else was I supposed to do you all were dying!" I yelled back. I felt something warm and wet begin to fill at the corners of my eyes but I blinked them away. I was getting really mad.

"Used a rock for Christ's sake!" He yelled.

"Well I didn't see any!" I screamed in my defense.

"Why don't you ever think about the consequences you put yourself in by being near us!" Gregory said finally and turned away.

Why didn't I think about them?

Tony lead them to the cow farm as they drank I waited outside by a tree.

Gregory was in a straight jacket and muzzle and I had to laugh but didn't want to do it in front of him.

"I need a place to hide you children." Fredrick said.

"You could stay at my place." Tony said very cheerfully.

"We need darkness, dampness, and decay." Fredrick said.

"Then you need our cellar!" Tony said. I couldn't help but laugh.

Before they left I pulled Gregory aside.

"Why do you care what I do for your family?" I said still clearly pissed off.

"Because it's my family not yours to worry about and you shouldn't be so set on helping us! We never even told you were we went so why do you care?" Gregory said in a hushed hiss.

"I don't know but I do know I never want you guys to be hurt again like you were two years ago!" I said.

"We won't and you can't change much Dawn you are simply a mortal." Gregory said.

"So what! Does that mean I can't change what the future will end up for you guys? Or does it mean I can't change anything anywhere?" I said getting madder.

"No, it means I don't know what I would do if you got hurt for me like what happened tonight!" he said and walked away with his family.

What was that suppose to mean?

When I got home I took a long shower and put so medicine on my hand. I took some Advil too.

I woke up around 11 in the morning.

I felt groggy as ever. I took some more medicine and bandaged my hand properly.

Selene came down and slammed her fist in front of me.

"Where were you?" she said.

"I was at the grave yard." I said flatly.

"Why didn't you take me?" she said pouting.

"I didn't know I was going there my feet just took me." I told her.

"Sure you wanted to see Gregory right?" she said.

I felt my face get a tad bit hot but brushed it off as something from where my hand got hurt.

"Well I'm going with Tony to McAshton's place today so don't wait up." She said skipping off.

I swear that girl is so happy and scary at the same time! No more sugar for her…

That night around 8 I felt a cold wind come in.

I snuggled deeper into my Beetlejuice jacket taking in the vanilla perfume I spilled on it a month ago and I still smelled of it.

"Come with me." I heard Gregory voice behind me.

"Why?" I asked getting up.

"I'm going to make the call so come on!" he said dragging me by my hand.

"Ok ok calm down sheesh." I said.

Gregory picked me up like he usually did and took off.

When we got to the cliff he started to swing the necklace around.

I sat on the rock and just started up at him. I didn't know I was doing it till he said something.

"What? Do you want to say something you've been staring at me the whole time." He said.

"What no sorry I was just thinking." I said looking away feeling an embarrassed blush creep up on my face.

After a bit Anna showed up and then Tony's parents and Freda and Fredrick. Soon a ton of vampires where there.

After everyone came Gregory stopped. He sat down next to me smirking.

"What are so smirky about huh?" I asked nudging him.

"I'm not sure." He said.

I laughed. I had been so grim lately it felt good to have a good laugh.

"Now we wait right?"I asked.

"Yes, we wait for Tony, the little cretin and my brother." He said.

I hit him lightly "I thought I said she wasn't a cretin?" I said.

"Yeah sure." He said.

After a while everyone started to worry. I was too where were they?

"I see them!" Anna exclaimed.

I looked up and saw all three of them smiling and screaming for joy.

Gregory went to stand with his family.

Fredrick started to say the chant but Rookery interrupted.

"Oh hell no!" me and Selene exclaimed.

Selene punched him straight in the balls and I kicked him square in the jaw. I heard it break too. Than Dottie and Bob came and finished him.

"Tony you know what we want wish for it!" I heard Rudolph say.

I looked around and saw red smoke everywhere.

Gregory was beside me and smiled grimly.

"Wait does this mean I can't see you anymore!" I asked strangely worried as ever.

"I don't know Dawn." He said. Than before I could say anymore he vanished and everyone else did as well.

I turned around and noticed I was crying. Tony and Selene were bawling.

We all had a connection to the Sackville-Bagg's one way or the other that night, just not the way we expected.

I hugged Selene and Tony and told them to hush up because me crying was enough for all three of us.

A few months passed and summer came around. I stayed locked in my room most of the time and kept to myself.

I never knew how much something like that would affect me.

I swore I'd never fall for him but somehow in the midst of everything I did. Now I'd never see him again.

My mother told me to go out with Tony and his parents to go shopping in the market.

So that's what Selene and I did. Selene had the smallest conversations with Tony, nothing big and I had my I-pod blaring Evanesance.

Tony suddenly turned around and started hollering at these kids across the street, Selene did too. I looked at them and they seemed vaguely familiar.

I took out my head phones and watched as they turned away.

Tony whistled and the smiled back at us. Who where they? I saw what must be their parents walk out and smile back at us too.

Tony and Selene ran for the two kids. Then I saw the teenage boy. Tall not more than 15 with shoulder length black hair with a mess of colors in it and messy as ever eating an apple smirk at me.

Gregory.

He started walking forward.

The aftershock now gone I began to run at him. I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Now what do we have here, Dawn hugging me, Gregory, what is this? Are you high?" he asked laughing hugging me back.

"No I am not high and I'm stupid and I really missed you though I don't know why but I do and…" I was cut off by Gregory's lips attached to mine.

After we parted I spoke. "And I think I love you." I said.

"Is it okay if I feel the same way Dawn?" he asked smirking.

"Completely okay." I said.

I hit him as hard as I could upside the head.

"THAT IS FOR LEAVING! IT HURTS NOW DON'T I'LL GET A BAT NEXT TIME YOU DUMBASS!" I screamed at him.

"Ow, Dawn what the hell that hurt you know!" he said.

"Exactly welcome to mortality." I said smiling widely.

"If you're in it I'll take it. No matter what pain comes." He said smirking and patting the top of my head. He put his arm across me and we walked over to Tony, Anna, and Selene kissing all over Rudolph.

I chuckled lightly, something's never change.

"By the way," I began. "Yeah?" Gregory asked.

"Who wins our bet?"I asked.

**Ok so I think this story is officially over ^-^; I only own Dawn and Selene and I'm proud that this wasn't that cheesy but I might do a sequel I kno most aren't good but I'm really serious I might just bring in Charlie again XD R&R**


	8. SEQUEL

**OK so the squeal is up! Its called Always and Forever =D**


End file.
